


Reverse Falls

by TheRealSunray



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Abenteuer, Freundschaft, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray
Summary: Pacifica fährt mit ihren Eltern schon ihr ganzes Leben lang durch das Land und eigentlich glaubt sie, schon so gut wie alles gesehen zu haben. Doch während den Sommerferien kommen sie in einem kleinen Städchen namens Reverse Falls an. Und schon bald stellt sich heraus, dass diese Stadt ein wenig anders ist, als alles was Pacifica je gesehen hat.





	Reverse Falls

Die Welt war wie ein wundervoll buntes Bild. Der Himmel war strahlend blau, die Sonne kräftig gelb und verwandelte den Wind in eine warme Brise, während saftig grüne Nadelbäume mit schokoladenfarbenen Stämmen an ihnen vorbeizogen.  
Pacifica Northwest lehnte die Stirn an das Fenster des alten Busses und verfolgte das Wechselspiel von honigfarbenem Licht und dunklen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen. Ihre Eltern sangen fröhlichein altes Duett das dumpf aus dem alten Achtspur Kassettenrekorder dudelte.  
Ein neuer Sommer, eine neue Stadt.  
Das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Pacificas Eltern waren richtige Wanderhippies, die es nie lange an einem Ort hielt. Sie zogen durch das Land, blieben eine Weile und dann hieß es wieder »Cheerio, war schön euch kennen zu lernen, aber jetzt müssen wir weiter.«  
So war es schon immer gewesen.  
Ihre Eltern folgten keinen besonderen Plan. Sie zogen nicht des Geldes wegen oder aus beruflichen Gründen durch das ganze Land. Ihre Eltern hatten schon alle möglichen kurzweiligen Jobs gehabt und konnten so ziemlich von allem ein bisschen, so lange nicht von ihnen verlangt wurde, dass sie sich einen Anzug zulegten.  
Der Grund warum sie so ein Nomadendasein führten war ganz einfach: Warum ein Leben lang an einer Stelle bleiben, wenn es auch noch so viele andere schöne Orte auf der Welt gibt? Und so fuhren sie und fuhren sie schon Pacificas ganzes Leben lang, von einem Ort in die nächste Stadt, in den nächsten Staat usw. bis einer von ihnen das Gefühl hatte, dass es Zeit wurde weiter zu fahren.  
Es war schon oft vorgekommen, dass ihr Vater ganz plötzlich aufsprang und »Die Straße ruft!« sagte, woraufhin sie alle ihre Sachen packten und weiterzogen.  
Pacifica kannte dieses »Die Straße ruft!« gut. Dieses Gefühl, dass irgendwo in der Ferne etwas neues und unerwartetes war, das nur noch entdeckt werden wollte. Sie glaubte selbst nicht, dass es irgendeinen Ort auf der Welt gab, an dem sie ihr ganzes Leben verbringen konnte und sie freute sich immer, wenn sie weiterzogen, auch wenn es bedeutete ihren Freunden auf wiedersehen zu sagen. Aber man konnte immer und überall neue Freunde finden und Pacifica pflegte stets einen engen Kontakt zu jedem den sie getroffen hatte. Sie hatte nicht weniger als zwölf prall gefüllte Freundschaftsbücher (quasi eins für jedes Lebensjahr) mit Fotos, Adressen, Telefonnummern, Geburtstagen, Blutgruppen, E-mails und Social Media Kontakten und jedem einzelnen versuchte sie so oft es ging zu schreiben, auch wenn einige schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zurück geschrieben hatten.  
So hatte sie ihre Freunde doch noch immer bei sich.  
Wenn Pacifica neu an eine Schule kam wurde sie oft gefragt, ob sie denn nicht gerne ein echtes zu Hause haben würde. Sie hatte diese Frage nie wirklich verstanden. Sie lebte zwar in keinem Haus, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie kein zu Hause hatte. Ihr zu Hause hatte einfach nur vier Reifen, war knallbunt lackiert (abgesehen von einigen Rostflecken, die er langsam ansetzte), röchelte ein wenig beim anlassen und hieß Mick Jagger. Das war ein ziemlich passender Name für den alten Bus, weil er nicht nur mindestens genauso alt war wie der Musiker, sondern manchmal auch ein genauso lautes Röhren von sich gab. Ihr Vater sagte dazu immer: »Mick ist schon wieder am Jaggen.«  
Nun waren die Sommerferien da und Pacifica und ihre Eltern hatten einstimmig beschlossen, dass der Ruf der Straße wieder deutlich zu hören war.  
Wie schon gesagt, sie folgten keinem Plan, was bedeuten soll, dass sie nicht einmal eine Karte benutzten. Sie fuhren einfach immer weiter die Straße lang, bis sie sich dachten, dass es in der einen Richtung doch ganz schön aussah oder die Farbe des Himmels in der anderen doch wirklich verlockend wirkte. Und, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte wo sie gerade waren, wirkte im Moment alles für Pacifica sehr vielversprechend und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, einen ganzen Haufen neuer Freunde kennen zu lernen.  
»Da ist ja schon ein Ortsschild«, bemerkte ihr Vater plötzlich und gluckste. »'Reverse Falls'. Was für ein wunderbar ulkiger Name. Ich habe das Gefühl, es wird uns hier richtig gut gehen. Meint ihr nicht auch?«

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Reverse Falls eines jener verschlafenen Nester war, die es in den USA zu hunderten gibt. Jene kleinen Städtchen die man auf der Landkarte leicht übersehen kann und an denen man einfach vorbeifährt ohne sie zu bemerken, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Ein Städtchen ganz nach dem Geschmack der Northwests.  
Während sie durch die Straßen fuhren und sich einen ersten kurzen Überblick über ihr neu gefundenes zu Hause verschafften, schaute Pacifica interessiert aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Menschen, die an ihnen vorbeizogen. So viele neue Gesichter und so viele potentielle neue Freunde. Einfach wunderbar.  
Nachdem sie ihre erste Runde durch Reverse Falls gedreht hatten um die für sie wichtigsten Standorte fest zu legen, wie z.B. einen Supermarkt und ganz wichtig eine Münzwäscherei, hielten sie bei einem kleinen Diner das zu ihrer aller Entzückung wie ein überdimensionaler, auf der Seite liegender Baumstamm aussah.  
Es war gerade Mittagszeit und Pacifica würde für etwas zu essen glatt ihren linken Arm hergeben. Außerdem war ein Diner ein guter Ort, um sich seinen neuen Nachbarn vorzustellen.  
Das Klingeln des kleinen Glöckchens über der Eingangstür wurde von dem fröhlichen »Guten Tag, alle miteinander« von Pacificas Vater übertönt.  
Sofort erstarb das ruhige Gemurmel der Anwesenden und zeitgleich schien jemand sogar die Musik abgeschaltet zu haben. Ein Haufen von Gesichtern starrte die Northwest Familie an, die das mit ihren freundlichsten Lächeln erwiderten, während sie sich durch den Raum bewegten und an einem freien Tisch Platz nahmen. Die mit Plastik überzogenen Bänke knirschten und knautschten und Pacifica machte sich einen Spaß daraus alberne Geräusche zu machen, bis eine kurze und kräftig gebaute Kellnerin an ihren Tisch trat und einen Schreibblock und einen Stift zückte.  
»Was darf's sein?«, fragte sie knapp.  
Sofort stützte sich Pacifica auf den Tisch, damit sie der Frau besser ins Gesicht schauen konnte.  
»Oh wow! Was haben sie denn mit ihrem Auge gemacht?«, wollte sie begeistert wissen.  
Die linke Augenbraue der Frau zuckte, unter der eine lange breite Narbe verlief.  
»Ein Bär wollte meinen Kuchen klauen«, antwortete sie knurrend. »Er hat mir ein Auge genommen, dafür hängt sein Kopf jetzt an der Wand.« Mit dem Daumen deutete sie auf einen Bärenkopf der von der Wand auf sie herunter starrte und dabei ziemlich überrascht und verängstigt wirkte.  
»Wahnsinn!«, sagte Pacifica.  
»Verzeihen Sie bitte unserer Tochter, sie kann manchmal etwas überschwänglich sein«, sagte Pacificas Vater und tätschelte Pacificas Kopf. »Wir sind die Nothwests. Mein Name ist Preston und das sind meine Frau Priscilla und unsere kleine Prinzessin Pacifica. Wir sind gerade erst in dieser schönen Stadt angekommen.«  
»Was Sie nicht sagen«, erwiderte die Frau mit der Narbe. Jedem anderen Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, dass die Frau ziemlich genervt wirkte. Aber Preston Northwest redete weiter, ohne es zu bemerken.  
»Jedenfalls haben meine Familie und ich vor, noch ein wenig zu bleiben und wollten uns schon mal ein wenig vorstellen. Also, es ist uns eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen, Fräulein...«, er warf einen Blick auf das Namensschild, »Fräulein Susan.«  
Die Mundwinkel von Susan zuckten, vielleicht weil sie versuchte zu lächeln, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil sie genervt war. »Was darf es denn sein?«, fragte sie und klopfte vielsagend mit ihrem Stift auf den Block.  
»Oh, wir nehmen zweimal Kaffee, ein Glas Orangensaft und für jeden von uns Eier mit Speck.«  
»Aber Dad, ich will auch Kaffee trinken«, flehte Pacifica.  
»Tut mir leid, Prinzessin«, sagte ihr Vater in gespielter Strenge. »Du weißt doch noch was beim letzten Mal passiert ist.«  
»Ja«, murmelte Pacifica.  
»Du hast den armen Kindern im Krankenhaus einen sehr großen Schrecken eingejagt.«  
»Die brauchten mal ein wenig Abwechslung von ihrem Alltag.«  
»Und die Feuerwehr hat besseres zu tun, als dich aus einem Schornstein zu befreien.«  
»Ich weigere mich, dass Weihnachten nur einmal im Jahr sein soll.«  
»Und Käfige in Zoos zu öffnen gehört sich auch nicht.«  
»Die Paviane haben die armen Wölfe schikaniert! Nur weil sie Daumen haben dachten sie, sie wären was besseres.«  
»Sie sehen, unsere kleine Prinzessin meint es immer nur gut«, lachte Preston Northwest Susan zu und tätschelte Pacificas Kopf. »Aber hin und wieder kann das zu ganz schönen Problemen führen.«  
»Darf es sonst noch etwas sein?«, fragte Susan ungerührt.  
»Wenn Sie wüssten, wo wir hier in der Nähe einen schönen kleinen Zeltplatz finden, wären wir Ihnen sehr verbunden. Meine Familie und ich ziehen es vor in der Natur...«  
Sein Satz wurde von einem lauten und durchdringenden Lachen unterbrochen. Ein dicker, rau aussehender Mann erhob sich von seinem Platz am Tresen und kam auf sie zu gestapft.  
»Mein Name ist Bud Gleeful und ich bin genau der Mann, den Sie suchen«, sagte er und streckte Pacificas Vater seine große Hand entgegen.  
»A-a-a-ach w-w-wirklich?«, sagte Preston, während Bud Gleeful seinen ganzen Arm durchschüttelte.  
»Aber klar«, sagte der Mann und ließ sich schnell neben Pacificas Mutter sinken. »Jeder in der Stadt kennt den guten Buddy Gleeful, und der gute Buddy Gleeful kennt jeden in der Stadt. Susan, das Essen geht auf mich.«  
Susan zuckte nur die Schultern und war froh sich endlich von dem Tisch lösen zu können.  
»Ihnen gehört der schicke, alte Bus da draußen, nicht wahr?« Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
»Ganz recht«, erwiderte Preston.  
»1963-Modell. Altes Ding, aber noch gut in Schuss. Allerdings hat der Motor bei der Anfahrt ein wenig gerasselt.«  
»Hat er das?«, fragte Preston. Er kümmerte sich eigentlich immer gut um den alten Mick Jagger, ein Autoexperte war er allerdings nicht.  
Die Augen von Bud Gleeful blitzten auf.  
»Oh ja, vertrauen Sie mir, schließlich bin ich Gebrauchtwagenhändler, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es ist bestimmt nichts Ernstes. Wenn Sie wollen schaue ich mir die alte Mühle aber gerne mal an. So ein Stück fährt einem nicht jeden Tag über den Weg.«  
»Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen«, erwiderte Preston freudig. »Und Sie meinten, Sie könnten uns auch bei der Suche nach einem Zeltplatz helfen?«  
»Nenn mich ruhig Buddy, Preston alter Junge. Das tun alle. Denn ich bin der Buddy von jedem hier. Und ja, ich kann dir und deiner Familie helfen. Und suchen ist noch nicht mal nötig. Ich bin nicht nur Besitzer des Gebrauchtwagenladens, mir gehört auch ein schöner kleiner Campingplatz. Gar nicht weit von der Stadt entfernt aber immer noch schön abgeschieden in der Wildnis.«  
»Das klingt ja wirklich fantastisch!«, rief Preston strahlend aus.  
»Anscheinend sind wir an genau den richtigen Mann geraten«, pflichtete Pacificas Mutter bei.  
»Genau das gleiche denke ich auch«, sagte Buddy Gleeful und grinste.

Pacifica schlenderte über den Parkplatz.  
Während des Essens führten ihre Eltern mit Buddy Gleeful ein »Erwachsenengespräch«, was bedeutete, dass sie nur über langweiligen Kram redeten, wie das Erwachsene nun mal machen. Das schlimmste daran war, dass Pacifica mit ihrem Essen viel schneller fertig war. Bevor Pacifica also ihren leeren Teller mit der Gabel durch kratzte, vor Langeweile und nicht weil sie etwas gegen Teller hatte, beschloss sie, sich ein wenig um zu sehen.  
Immer wenn ihre Familie umzog, spürte Pacifica eine wunderbare Form von Aufregung. An neuen Orten gab es immer so viele interessante Sachen zu entdecken und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, los zu legen.  
Sie ging zu Mick Jagger um sich noch einen Schokoriegel aus ihrem Vorart zu holen, als sie sah, dass die Hintertür des Busses offen stand. Außerdem bewegte sich etwas im Inneren und auch unter der Plane auf dem Dach, auf dem sie alles lagerten, was nicht in den Bus passte.  
Waschbären, dachte Pacifica sofort.  
Einmal hatte Pacifica versucht einen wilden Waschbären als Haustier zu halten. Nachdem er alle ihre Pullover angefressen, ihre Süßigkeiten aufgefuttert und sie in die Nase gebissen hatte, hatte sie ihn doch wieder in die Freiheit entlassen.  
Sie ging gerade zu dem Wagen, um ein paar mal ordentlich dagegen zu klopfen, als etwas unter der Plane hervor rutschte und auf dem Boden landete.  
Es war ein kleiner, bärtiger Mann.  
Er reichte Pacifica kaum bis zu den Knien und rieb sich ordentlich fluchend den Hintern, als er sich wieder auf die Beine rappelte. Dann sah er Pacifica und starrte sie an. Und Pacifica starrte zurück. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an wie Rehe die auf der Straße ein Auto sehen. Nur, dass es kein Auto sondern einfach ein anderes Reh ist. Aber vielleicht denken beide Rehe, dass das andere Reh ein Auto ist und starren deshalb. Obwohl ein Reh eigentlich nicht viel mit einem Auto gemeinsam hat. Also warum sollte man es mit einem Auto verwechseln? Sind Rehe wirklich so dumm? Reiß dich zusammen, Pacifica. Du weißt genau was da vor dir steht!  
»Ein Zwerg«, sagte sie.  
Dicke Schweißtropfen plätscherten von dem Gesicht des Zwergs auf den Boden. »Jungs, wir sind aufgeflogen. Rückzug, Rückzug!«  
Sofort kullerten weitere Zwerge aus dem Wagen, jeder einzelne beladen mit Sachen von Pacifica und ihren Eltern und alle rannten über die Straße auf den Wald zu. Pacifica sah noch, dass einer der Zwerge mit ihrem Freundschaftsbuch in seinen Händen zwischen den Büschen verschwand (und einem anderen eine Unterhose ihres Vaters über die Augen rutschte), als sie sich endlich in Bewegung setzte und die Verfolgung aufnahm.  
Der Zwerg mit der Unterhose über dem Kopf knallte noch gegen die Straßenabsperrung und krabbelte auf allen Vieren weiter.  
Für so kleine Männchen waren sie ganz schön schnell.  
Pacifica sprang über die Absperrung und rannte in den Wald hinein.  
»Hey! Stehen bleiben!«  
»Wir werden verfolgt, Männer!«, rief einer der Zwerge.  
Der Zwerg der Pacifica am nächsten war, drehte sich um und kam wie eine Katze fauchend auf sie zu gerannt um sie zu vertreiben. Pacifica kickte ihn wie einen Fußball zur Seite und rannte einfach weiter.  
Der Anführerzwerg warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Pacifica näher kommen. »Alle Mann! Aufteilen!«  
»Zu Befehl!« schrien die anderen und sprangen in verschiedene Richtungen davon.  
»Seit ihr jetzt Ninjas, oder was?!«  
Der einzige Zwerg der nicht verschwand war der, der Pacificas Freundschaftsbuch trug.  
Sie hatte ihn schon fast eingeholt, als ihr ein zurückgezogener Ast ins Gesicht klatschte und sie auf dem Boden landete.  
»Nun mach schon, Shmebulock. So wie wir es geübt haben«, rief der Anführerzwerg von dem Baum herunter, der für den Angriff auf Pacifica verantwortlich war.   
»Ein solches Gebaren ist ungebührlich eines Zwerges meines Standes«, schnaufte Shmebulock.  
»Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du vernünftig reden sollst?«, sagte der Anführerzwerg und sprang von seinem Ast hinunter. »Und was hast du da überhaupt mitgenommen? Ich sagte doch, nur Dinge von Wert.«  
»Es gibt wahrlich keinen Grund sich hier zu echauffieren, Jeff. Nur jene von geringem Geist wissen den Wert großer Literatur nicht zu schätzen. Und dies' Stück ist wahrlich ein Kleinod. Das verrät mir mein wohlgeübtes Auge. Sieh dir nur diese hervorragenden Bildnisse an«, sagte Shmebulock und wies auf einen Glitzersticker in Form eines Kätzchens der auf dem Einband klebte. »Das ist für wahr hohe Kunst.«  
»Mann, Shmebi und was sollen wir damit anfangen? Hier, sowas brauchen wir«, sagte Jeff, der Anführerzwerg, zog sich einen Strumpf anstelle seiner Zipfelmütze über den Kopf und warf sich in Pose. »Na, was sagst du dazu? Dieser lässige Look wird der Renner, sag ich dir. Und das Herzer Käse Aroma ist eine nette Zugabe.«  
»Ihr könntet zuweilen versuchen euren Geist zu erweitern.« Shmebulock rollte mit den Augen und blätterte in den Seiten seines neu erworbenen Schatzes.  
»Jetzt gib nicht so an. So gut lesen kannst du nun auch wieder nicht.«  
»Bitte?«, stieß Shmebulock empört aus. »Ich bin der wohl merditiveste Zwerg von uns allen. Ich verbiete mir solchen Reditismus.«  
»Die Worte hast du dir gerade ausgedacht«, erwiderte Jeff trocken.  
»Habe ich nicht!«  
»Gut, was steht dann hier?«, fragte Jeff herausfordernd und deutete auf eine Seite des Buches.  
Shmebulock starrte auf die Worte und kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen.  
»Ähh«, sagte er gedehnt und blies die Backen auf. »Also... da steht... Zu meiner Verteidigung, das ist eine wirklich miserable Handschrift.«  
»Da steht Eigentum von Pacifica Northwest«, sagte Pacifica, die sich von ihrem Sturz erholt hatte und nun drohend über den Zwergen aufragte. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen (zwischen denen sie immer noch einige Blätter hatte). »Und meine Handschrift ist wunderschön!«  
Sie entriss Shmebulock ihr Freundschaftsbuch und knallte es ihm auf den Kopf.  
»Es gibt – Aua! – wirklich keinen – Autsch! – Anlass für – Au! – so ein grobianisches Verhalten«, stieß Shmebulock zwischen Pacificas Schlägen hervor.  
»Grobianisch ist gar kein richtiges Wort«, sagte Pacifica und schlug ein letztes Mal zu. Shmebulock sackte zusammen und blieb mit heraus hängender Zunge am Boden liegen. Als nächstes war der Anführerzwerg an der Reihe.  
»Nein! Bitte!«, flehte Jeff und versuchte zu fliehen, aber es war schon zu spät. Pacifica packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihm den Strumpf ihres Vaters bis zu den Füßen runter. Eine fast schon unmenschliche Strafe.  
»Oh nein! Dieser Käsegeruch ist zu viel!«, keuchte Jeff, torkelte wie ein betrunkenes Huhn herum und sank mit einem würgenden Geräusch auf die Knie.   
Erst als Pacifica sicher war, dass der Zwerg seine Lektion gelernt hatte und bevor es noch ein unschönes Ende mit ihm nahm, erlöste sie ihn aus seiner miefenden Falle.  
Nach Luft ringend stolperte Jeff zu Shmebulock hinüber, griff ihn unter den Armen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.  
»Das wirst du noch büßen.« Jeff versuchte drohend zu wirken, was nicht richtig funktionieren wollte, weil sein Gesicht immer noch grün war, während er mit Shmebulock zwischen den Büschen verschwand. »Das wirst du noch büßen.«  
Von da an war sie allein. Pacifica fand, dafür dass sie gerade echte Zwerge gesehen hatte, hielt sie sich ziemlich gut. Andere Leute wären bestimmt total ausgeflippt. Paciica überlegte, was sie jetzt am besten machen sollte. Die restlichen Zwerge hatten auch Sachen geklaut, aber sollte Pacifica wirklich das Risiko eingehen, sie zu suchen? Wer konnte schon sagen, was für Wesen ihr sonst noch begegnen würden. Außerdem würde sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Am besten machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Abgesehen von ihrem Freundschaftsbuch hatten die Zwerge eigentlich nichts mitgenommen, das irgendwie von größerem Wert gewesen war.  
Pacifica drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.  
Was auch immer das für eine Stadt war, sie war sich sicher, dass das die besten Sommerferien ihres Lebens werden würden.


End file.
